


Real bros

by XenomorphX121



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reddie, Stenbrough, sort of kind of established relationships, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenomorphX121/pseuds/XenomorphX121
Summary: Just your average IT group chat fanfic except more stenbrough based than othersSo.. i decided to write a fic of my own. Yep.Some of this will be based on real things my friends have said on our various group chats.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. Morning (Halloween part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> ItsBBBill- Bill  
> BiRdS- Stan  
> gazebos- Eddie  
> PICKLES- Richie  
> TheQueen- Bev  
> Miiike- Mike  
> Cinnamonbun- Ben

\- October 31st -

PICKLES: Ive done it

PICKLES: never before in my life have i been so proud of myself

gazebos: what

gazebos: what did u do

gazebos: im worried

Miiike: this can only be bad

PICKLES: :(

PICKLES: Bev?

TheQueen: sry but hes kinda right

PICKLES: not you too

ItsBBBill: i just got here

ItsBBBill: Whats going on

gazebos: Richie's done somethig and we're worried for our safety and the lives of others

PICKLES: CaN I SaY iT oR nOt?

Cinnamonbun: let him talk, i want to hear

PICKLES: Thx bennn

PICKLES: ANYWAy

PICKLES: I

PICKLES: MYSELF

PICKLES: ME

Miiike: just say it

PICKLES: :(

PICKLES: ive memorised the url for rick astleys HIT song never gonna give you up

gazebos: ...

gazebos: so does anyone else have something to say

Cinnamonbun: where is stan, why hasn't he texted

Miiike: ye you would have thought he would have noticed all the notifications

ItsBBBill: hes at mine

ItsBBBill: [sleepystan.jpg]

TheQueen: awwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeee

gazebos: thats so sweet

gazebos: im in a good mood now

PICKLES: hey eds

gazebos: nevermind

gazebos: good mood ruined

TheQueen: ignore those two

TheQueen: how are you bill

ItsBBBill: Hi. This is Stan, Bill's gone to get breakfast

TheQueen: well then how are u stan

ItsBBBill: I'm Good, had a nice morning waking up with Bill.

PICKLES: heey staann

ItsBBBill: And my morning just got worse

PICKLES: :( why does evryone keep saynig thats

TheQueen: saynig

gazebos: saynig

Miiike: saynig

Cinnamonbun: saynig

PICKLES: BEN NOO

Cinnamonbun: sorry richie

PICKLES: apoployge accepted

BiRdS: Are you even trying to type properly?

PICKLES: noepe


	2. Inner Clowns (Halloween part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ItsBBBill- Bill  
> BiRdS- Stan  
> gazebos- Eddie  
> PICKLES- Richie  
> TheQueen- Bev  
> Miiike- Mike  
> Cinnamonbun- Ben

PICKLES: so whats everyone going as for HELLOWEEENNN

ItsBBBill: georgie's dragging me out trick or treating with him

TheQueen: aw say hello to my child for me

ItsBBBill: hi bev its georgie :) 

TheQueen: georgie! happy halloween! 

ItsBBBill: im so excited

ItsBBBill: im back

TheQueen: bill u better suck it up and give my bby georgie a great halloween

ItsBBBill: k i will

TheQueen: promise

ItsBBBill: promise

PICKLES: still my question standds unanswered

cinnamonbun: imma be a bear

PICKLES: awww

PICKLES: ben you are the only valid on this entire gc

cinnamonbun: thanks richie

gazebos: anyone wanna see my makeup

PICKLES: sure chico

gazebos: [clownmakeup.jpg]

PICKLES: fucking clown

PICKLES: o wait

PICKLES: i forgot its halloween

Miiike: how

PICKLES: u are a disgrace to my people

PICKLES: because i am a clown

PICKLES: wait no

gazebos: i have to go out in this

PICKLES: no im not

PICKLES: im not a clown

PICKLES: your mom said im not last night

gazebos: beep beep richie

\-------later-------

TheQueen: AAwWwWWW

Miiike: what

gazebos: what

PICKLES: whta

cinnamonbun: what is it bev?

TheQueen: i just saw bill and stan in the park sat together on a bench hugging

TheQueen: oh MygHOD

TheQueen: im fangirling, join me richie

PICKLES: ok

PICKLES: SteNbrOuGh for lyfe

TheQueen: my heart cannot TAKE THIS

TheQueen: tHEY JUst KisSed

PICKLES: awwwwww

BiRdS: umm..

PICKLES: so hows the happy couple???

BiRdS: Why were you spying on us, Bev?

TheQueen: whta i wsnt spying

TheQueen: only a little bit

TheQueen: ok

TheQueen: come on

TheQueen: its not my fault that you guys are so cute

BiRdS: So you admit it then?

TheQueen:...

TheQueen: yes

ItsBBBill: im glad ur supportive bev

TheQueen: supportive?

TheQueen: im your biggest fan

PICKLES: hey

TheQueen: ok we share the number 1 spot

BiRdS: That's not how it works.

gazebos: i think its sweet

Miiike: what r we doing today then

cinnamonbun: im not sure

ItsBBBill: me neither

PICKLES: k how bout this

PICKLES: we meet at big bills house and go trick or treating together with georgie at like 7 or 8

TheQueen: yay! im deffo coming

PICKLES: that way bev can make sure that georgie gets a good halloween

TheQueen: *great

PICKLES: ok great hallowen

PICKLES: we all can

PICKLES: sound good?

ItsBBBill: sure

ITSBBBill: im sure georgie will be pleased with the extra company

BiRdS: I was already going to go.

PICKLES: course you were ;)

cinnamonbun: sounds great

Miiike: sure why not

gazebos: id love to

PICKLES: well now that thats settled, ill see you later

\-------later-------

Cinnamonbun: well that was nice

Miiike: got a good haul

TheQueen: georgie had a great time :)))

PICKLES: so what now

PICKLES: horror movie?

ItsBBBill: lemme put georgie to bed first, i dont want to have to deal with a groggy child after a nightmare

TheQueen: can i help

ItsBBBill: sure

gazebos: OMGHGEGFYFGGGGGJHS

Miiike: how bout the grudge

PICKLES: nah

PICKLES: seen it

BiRdS: How about Alien?

PICKLES: wow, a good suggestion

PICKLES: i was expecting something like the crow from u

gazebos: does no body care that im having a freakinG MENTAL BREakDOwN oVer HErE

PICKLES: whats wrong bby

gazebos: [clownmakeupwontcomeoff.jpg]

PICKLES: BWAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA

gazebos: HeLp

PICKLES: AHJSHHAHAHHAHAGDYEFYEH

gazebos: i have to go OUT TOMorOw

gazebos: with YOU

PICKLES: youre just showing your true colours

PICKLES: the real u

gazebos: RICHieGYDFAWTDFWSJa

PICKLES: im not helping :D

ItsBBBill: finished putting georgie to bed

Miiike: so ... Alien ?

PICKLES: yup

gazebos: ughhh

cinnamonbun: ?

gazebos: someone HElp

cinnamonbun: ill help

gazebos: thank u ben :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here is a new chapter! i think that there is a fair amount of these left. however, i think the next chapter will have the last halloween part before moving onto something else.  
> Hope you enjoy its a bit longer than the last one- i tried my best.  
> Don't be afraid to comment, it really makes my day to see that people are enjoying my work. cya next chapter   
> <3


	3. Movie (Halloween Part 3)

PICKLES: get in here already

gazebos: soryy were busy trying to get this off

gazebos: something which you wouldnt help with

cinnamonbun: stop moving, im trying to help

gazebos: sorry

\-------

PICKLES: finally

ItsBBBill: everyone ready?

BiRdS: Yes.

TheQueen: yep

Miiike: uh huh

cinnamonbun: yes

gazebos: yup

ItsBBBill: then lets start

ItsBBBill: richie 

ItsBBBill: start the movie

PICKLES: k

\-------

PICKLES: no matter how many times i watch this movie that jumpscare stilll gets me

Miiike: 'gets you' 

Miiike: you practically jumped into eddies arms

gazebos: do u know how heavy you are richie

ItsBBBill: i agree tho

ItsBBBill: you know its coming but never when

PICKLES: thank you bill

PICKLES: see mike

PICKLES: he gets it

BiRdS: Are we going to watch the rest of the movie, or just text through the rest?

PICKLES: k fine 

PICKLES: everyone

PICKLES: eyes back on the movie and phones down

\-------

Miiike: ik everyone is asleep but u will see this when you wake up

Miiike: [Reddiecuddling.jpg] 

Miiike: [billsleepingonstanschest.jpg]

Miiike: [bevcurledonthesofa.jpg]

Miiike: [benawwww.jpg]

Miiike: i love yall

Miiike: ive gtg home now tho

Miiike: text me when you are up

\-------

ItsBBBill: MIke!

PICKLES: thats the sweetest thing anyone has left as a goodbye note in the history of ever

TheQueen: agReed

BiRdS: It is sweet.

Miiike: :)

cinnamonbun: i love you all too

gazebos: same

BiRdS: same

PICKLES: rt

ItsBBBill: rt

TheQueen: rt

Miiike: well i said it last night but ill say it again

Miiike: i love yall

\-------

\-------Lover Boys-------

Stan: Don't tell them, but I love you more.

BBBill: i think they know

BBBill: either way

BBBill: i love you too

\-------

\-------Real Bros-------

TheQueen: fangirling activated

PICKLES: may i join

TheQueen: of course

PICKLES: what are we fangirling about now?

TheQueen: stenbrough

TheQueen: duh

PICKLES: o sorry

PICKLES: i knew that

TheQueen: [stenbroughkisses.jpg]

BiRdS: How'd you get that??

ItsBBBill: what that literally happened like a minute ago

ItsBBBill: in our room

ItsBBBill: with the door closed

TheQueen: ...

TheQueen: i have my ways

PICKLES: nothing will stop her

PICKLES: shes a fangirl

PICKLES: dont you know how they work bill?

ItsBBBill: i know

ItsBBBill: dont question the fangirling

BiRdS: Anyway...

BiRdS: D'you want to get back to what we were doing?

ItsBBBill: sureewtSEGFSEfesgegEGSG

PICKLES: ...

PICKLES: bill?

TheQueen: dont worry about him ;)

TheQueen: they're doing just fine together

PICKLES: ..

PICKLES: okay

\-------

cinnamonbun: bill?

cinnamonbun: im worried

Miiike: same

cinnamonbun: why weren't you at school?

TheQueen: Biill

ItsBBBill: im fine

Miiike: u sure

cinnamonbun: what's wrong

cinnamonbun: are you okay?

\-------

ItsBBBill: im sorry i lied

ItsBBBill: help

~ItsBBBill left~

\-------

cinnamonbun: bill left

TheQueen: Yyy

PICKLES: SOMEONE. TEXT HIM RN

cinnamonbun: Ok

PICKLES: oh sexy full stop bb you're not supposed to be there get back in my bedroom.

TheQueen: ......

\-------

\-------Bill/Ben Private Chat-------

Benn: bill

Benn: bill r u okay

Benn: please answer

\-------

\-------Real Bros-------

BiRdS: Its ok im with him now.

cinnamonbun: is he ok

BiRdS: Just had a bit of a flashback/panic attack.

BiRdS: He's just kind of shaken up.

BiRdS: We'll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!  
> Don't be afraid to comment as it really makes my day to see people enjoying my work.  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this first chapter is so short, this will be continued in the next chapter.  
> Hope you like.  
> Please don't be shy to comment, it would absolutely make my day to see that someone likes my (albeit short) first chapter.  
> <3


End file.
